Let's Play
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: Nami has an idea to play a new game. How will the crew react?


_**Let's Play**_

' _ **Thoughts' "Speaking"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Oda owns "One Piece;" I simply own the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: For all the LuHan shippers I present you this!**_

* * *

Sanji raced towards the beautiful figure in his view. "Hancock-Goddess~!" He yelled before he was turned in a cold statue. Usopp screeched in fear at the thought of also being turned into stone, despite moments earlier stating that he could defeat a fleet of soldiers with his pinkie finger and blindfolded eyes. Of course that was a complete lie, but no one stopped him from telling Chopper. These actions of course startled the island's inhabitants, unaccustomed to such behavior.

"Hammock! What are you doing here, I thought you weren't supposed to leave Amazon Lily?" He asked dumbly, forgetting that she was the "Snake Princess" of the island and could ultimately do whatever she pleased.

" _Luffy-Kun is talking to me. I can't wait for us to be married~"_

"My sisters and I needed to patrol the seas around the island, and I decided to come visit you. That's only a future wife's duty." She stated dreamily before being interrupted by a loud yell. Nami's barley clothed body emerged from her post for sunbathing. She had strictly ordered the boys to go play at the beach while she and Robin could get peace. That was ruined once she heard yelling; not that she ever thought the crew could stay quiet for long.

Hancock's eyes darkened from hearing the other woman's voice. Her head slowly turned as she surveyed the two beauties. "Witch!" She spat, "You're the one who wants to take Luffy-Kun from me!" Hancock's angered voices yelled as she struck her signature pose.

Surprisingly Nami ignored the insult and decided to comment on the part about her captain. "What the hell! Who could ever love that gluttonous fool?!"

The pirate empress seemed to become angrier at the insult to her love interest. "I do!" Luffy finally decided to speak up. He yelled out the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey, how about we just play a game!"

Hancock was distracted by her love's voice and didn't give Nami a second glance. " _What might that be Luffy-Kun?"_ Before the captain could answer the navigator already interjected.

"Let's play the Pocky game, I've been seeing it all over magazines." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Sanji will have to play also." She said pulling out a box of the biscuit.

"I don't want to." Hancock said childishly before the navigator could retort Luffy convinced her saying that he really wanted to play. _"Of course Honey!"_ A few moments later Sanji was reverted back into his mid-swooning speech.

"Oi, why can't the Shitty-cook just be a statue?!" Zoro said irritably as Sanji's voice could most likely be heard all over the island.

Nami promptly hit the moss-head for interrupting her. Once she had everyone's attention she explained that the Pocky game I a game that couples play, but since no-one in the crew were dating she got to choose who would be their partners. Of course Sanji was ecstatic to know if the stick didn't break he could possibly kiss one of the women. Nami picked Zoro and Robin, she and Sanji, and lastly Hancock and Luffy. Brook, Frank, Chopper, and Usopp offered not to play, knowing it would cost them.

Zoro sighed, "This is so stupid!" As Nami handed him the chocolate covered biscuit.

Robin seemed to be slightly saddened, not that she showed it, by the comment. "You don't have to play with me if you don't want to. I can just ask Franky." She murmured surprising herself that she was angry at him.

"Oi, Moss-Head don't reject a woman-"

"-Will you just shut up! I'll play if it shuts you up!" Zoro stuck the chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth all the while muttering. He gestured Robin to come closer so they could finally play. He watched as Robin bit the end of the stick. He tried to think of this as only a game, and the blush on his cheeks was from the heat.

After an agonizing thirty seconds, which felt like an eternity to him, he was sure Robin was biting slowly just to tease him. His pride wouldn't allow her to tease him any further, so he decided to take bigger bites. Once he got close enough to her face he could see that she had a faint blush on her cheeks as well. He could tell that in one more bit he could kiss her, a strange feeling filled his chest at the thought. Before he could think of anything else Robin pulled away, a mysterious smile playing on her lips, as he saw that the stick broke, but the feeling a disappointment surprised even more.

He started to mutter darkly when he cook started to laugh at him as it was the next round.

This time it was Luffy and Hancock's turn. A bashful blush spread across the Pirate Empress' face from the events that follow after she and Luffy would finish the game. _'A marriage,'_ she thought, _'and fifty children-'_

"-Hammock let's play!" Luffy's boyish call dispersed her thoughts of their supposed future. She couldn't help but flush at how close she was to Luffy. Her happiness remained as she watched the Strawhat captain draw closer to her I order to continue. Once Luffy tasted the chocolate he couldn't help but eat more. He stared into Handcock's face, surprising himself for the need to kiss her became unbearable. These new feeling were odd. All he knew was eating, fighting, and friendship but "love" was never a part of that list.

He watched as Hancock inched closer to him, a deep blush staining her cheeks and his. He wasn't aware of their lips connecting until he felt Hancock's body pressed against his. Luffy gasped and pulled away from the Pirate Empress when she fainted in his arms, whispering odd things.

To the crew's surprise, even his, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as Sandersonia and Marigold to the Pirate Empress back to their ship to depart. After a long moment of whispering, Chopper and Usopp ran up to the captain asking questions.

Usopp stared at the captain, wondering if that really was the captain and not an impostor. "The Great Detective Usopp" and his assistant "Chopper Man" were on the case. "Luffy…what's your favorite number…?" He asked, stroking an imaginary mustache.

"Meat." The captain answered automatically. With Luffy's mind on food, he deserted the two and ran to angry cook. "Sanji, Sanji! I want meat~"

"No way! You and the Moss-Head get nothing from me!"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! "Let's Play" was supposed to published many, too many if you'd asked me, weeks ago. I'll blame it on computer malfunctions and laziness.**_

 _ **Anyway, please leave me good, mild, or critical review!**_

 _ **~Zorin is ZoroXRobin (I'm thinking of changing my name)~**_


End file.
